Poke Poke
by Zaqhirix Cheshire
Summary: To 16 year old Rukia Kuchiki, opening a juice box is hard. To 17 year old Ichigo Kurosaki, getting Rukia to open up is hard. What happens if they both just so happen to succeed in their challenges? (ICHIKIA; Modern-no Shinigami)(cowritten with iluviggyhesthebest)


**Konnichiwa, people! This is a cowrite between iluviggyhesthebest and me, Zaqh Cheshire. We hope you love Poke Poke, and enjoy! ^^ R&R! Btw, the top part is Cheshire's writing a d the second part is Kate's.**

**Kate and Cheshire**

* * *

Poke. Poke.

Rukia's brows furrowed as she punched the straw multiple times into the juice box. 'Where does it...' Her thoughts trailed off, and stabbed the straw into the side of the box, beginning to become upset as the straw didn't easily poke into the box.

"Do you need help?"

Rukia looked up, and frowned as she made eye contact with Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hello," she said hesitantly.

Kurosaki was considered one of the "popular" kids: he had tons of friends, was a part of the kendo club, and many girls had crushes on him, especially Orihime Inoue. Many students had high respects for him.

"Hey, Soul Reaper," Ichigo smirked, and Rukia fumed, straw mercilessly tearing a hole into the top of the juicebox.

Quite unlike Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki was the new girl; brought into 12th grade in Karakura Town from Shimo-Koshiki, in the Koshikijima Islands. She was nicknamed "Soul Reaper" by Ichigo and his friends because of her liking of flowing dusky clothes and dark, intimidating eyes that sometimes made people feel like their soul would be ripped out from their body.

Unfortunately, in the city she grew up in, she was raised without some general childhood items, such as juice boxes.

"My name is Rukia," she scowled. "Not 'Soul Reaper'."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So? I mean, you apparently can't even open a juice box."

Rukia looked down at her juice. "I can open it," she growled, glaring at the juice box with an annoyed and angered glow in her eyes.

Ichigo gave her a long, bored look before snatching the juice box and poking the straw into the tinfoil-covered hole before handing it back to Rukia.

Her eyes were bright and alite with rage. "I could have done it myself!" she snapped. Ichigo chuckled. "What, and keep watching you stab that straw in all the wrong places and let you crash and burn? No way."

Rukia stood up from her spot on the gate, hands balled into fists, shaking with fury. At the last moment before she almost struck out at Ichigo, she quickly calmed down.

She calmly drank the juice, and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san," she said. "But I didn't need your good deeds."

Before she left, her blur of a hand lashed out, quickly pinching a nerve cluster and paralyzing Ichigo.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki-san," she laughed, enjoying Ichigo's outraged cries as he struggled to regain movement of his body. "SOUL REAPER!" he howled, and Rukia turned away.

"It'll wear off in a while. Have fun being helpless."

And then she left.

* * *

Ichigo frowned as he saw that new girl, what was her name again? Kuchiko or something? Not that it mattered, all of his friends called her Soul Reaper. For good reason. She was always wearing all black clothes, even though the school uniform required her to wear the standard uniform, a white blouse and red tie with a long black skirt.

Right now, she was struggling to poke her straw into a juice box. How sad can you get?

So he strode over, a confident smirk on his face.

"Do you need help?" he asked, and she looked up to see him.

"Hello," she said hesitantly, ignoring his question.

"Hey, Soul Reaper," he replied, without missing a beat. She looked upset, and made a hole in her juice box. In the wrong spot, of course.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia. Not 'Soul Reaper'," she scowled, a dark look in her rolled his eyes. "So? Apparently, you can't even open a juice box."

She looked down at the juice, glowering. "I can open it."

Ichigo gave her a long, bored long before, finally, just taking the damn juice box and sticking the straw in it for her, before quickly returning it.

She looked pissed. "I could have done it myself!"

Ichiro chuckled. "What, and keep watching you stab that straw in all the wrong places and let you crash and burn? No way."

Rukia looked ready to punch him; her hands balled into fists, shaking with fury. But she simply drank the juice, and when she was done, tossed it with perfect aim into a nearby trashcan.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san," she said quietly, a gleam in her eyes. "But I didn't need your good deeds."

Right before she turned, she whipped back toward Ichigo, pinching a spot right by his neck, making him fall to his knees, unable to move."What the hell?!" he exclaimed in frustration as the girl laughed."Goodbye, Kurosaki-san," she smiled in victory as Ichigo continued to struggle.

"Soul Reaper!" he howled in anger as she turned away."It'll wear off in a while. Have fun being helpless," she smiled, and walked away from him, leaving him there.

His first reaction was anger. Anger that this girl had done that to him. Who did she think she was?

But at the same time...he was shocked. Nobody had ever stood up to him like was brave. Brave but stupid. And when he got out of this stupid trap, he was going to make her pay somehow.


End file.
